


Consummation

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson reflects on how endings lead to beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consummation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP day 31 [prompt](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1189544.html): _The End in the Beginning. Every story's beginning is some other story's end._

I have found that endings quite often lead to beginnings. Perhaps the most obvious example is the end of my Army career leading to my acquaintance with Holmes.

Sometimes the order seems reversed, however: I met and married my wife not long before Holmes died, and I was very grateful to have her.

When Mary died, I found it difficult to imagine what could possibly come next . . . then Holmes returned from his presumed death.

Now you could say the friendship between Holmes and I has ended, in favor of beginning a more intimate relationship that promises to be wonderful indeed.


End file.
